


Achoo!

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, help me i'm emotionally invested in sockathan, it's johndave all over again, t+ for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can demons even <em>get</em> sick?” Jonathan asks himself aloud, and judging by the ear-piercing <em>achoo!</em> from his bedroom, he guesses the answer is yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achoo!

**Author's Note:**

> my third person is a little shabby. i'm homestuck trash and i'm accustomed to second person, so it's been a few months since i've written third.

“You expect _me_ to believe that _you_ , a _demon_ from _hell_ , is sick with a cold,” Jonathan deadpans. It occurs to him that he had no problem believing Sock was a demon in the first place and that his sole purpose for being on earth was to make Jonathan kill himself, but he stuffs those thoughts away for the timebeing because he’s more concerned with the fact that a _demon_ from _hell_ has a fucking _cold_. “I don’t think that’s actually possible and I don’t believe you. Can I go to school now?”

“No, you can’t go to sch-” _Achoo!_ “-ool! You need to take care of me, Jonathan! It’s your fault that I got si-” _Achoo!_ “-ck in the first place!” Sock responds, wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve. Jonathan would get him a tissue, but he’s not entirely sure if Sock is actually solid enough to hold a tissue and blow his nose.

“How the fuck is it my fault?”

“Because your school is gro-” _Achoo!_ “-ss, dummy.”

Jonathan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t have time for this. If he’s late, his bitch of an English teacher will definitely give him detention, seeing as just last week she gave him his “final warning” when Sock knocked a desk over trying to spy on the work Jonathan was doing for the second time. “Keeping the school clean really isn’t my duty. That’s more a thing the janitors are supposed to take care of. So I ask again, can I go to school?”

“No, you can’t g-” _Achoo!_ “-o to school! I say again, you need to take care of me.”

For the second time this morning (but not the last time today) Jonathan sighs. “Okay, but no - I don’t really need to take care of you. I’m not obligated to do that. Isn’t it like, Satan’s job to nurse you back to health or something? You’re a demon from hell, and all.”

Sock tilts his head to the side. _Kind of like a confused puppy_ , Jonathan’s mind provides, _it’s kinda cute_. Okay, wait, no, Jonathan did not just think that; he’s going to pretend the last three seconds in his mind never happened. Sock is not cute, Sock is super annoying and he wishes the demon would get off of his back. “You mean Mephistopheles? No, I don’t think it’s his job to nurse me back to health. Besides, whaddya’ got to do at school anyway? School’s boring. I mean, I haven’t been there in a pretty long time, but I do remember it being really _really_ boring.”

“It _is_ boring,” Jonathan responds. “But I can’t skip. Also, you didn’t sneeze at all during that entire sentence, so congrats on that. Can I go now?”

“You’re right, I did-” _Achoo!_ “Annnd, it’s back. No, yo-” _Achoo!_ “-u can’t go!”

For the second time in less than twenty minutes, Jonathan pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a sigh. He could easily keep arguing with Sock, but where would that get him? Nowhere, probably; he’d probably end up standing in his bedroom all day, doing nothing other than arguing with the demon. So instead, he lets up. “Okay, fuck, fine. I’ll stay here and take care of you, or what-fucking-ever. What am I supposed to tell my mom, though? I can’t fake being sick, I’ve already done that too many times and I’m pretty sure she can see through it by now.”

“You don’t have to do any-” _Achoo!_ “-thing. She left for work an hour ago, remember?”

Huh. Jonathan always forgets that his mom leaves for work before he’s done getting ready for school; he could probably skip every day, and she’d only figure out he was doing it because if you skip too many times the school sends a message home. “Right. Always forget that. Okay, I don’t exactly know how to nurse a demon back to health? Does it work the same way for demons as it does for humans?”

Sock shrugs. “How am I supposed t-” _Achoo!_ “-o know? Probably?”

Jonathan huffs and drops his bookbag. “Then I guess I’ll just, take care of you like you’re a human, or whatever. You can sit and lay on actual things, right?”

Sock snorts. “Uh, duh? Remember, I sat on that de-” _Achoo!_ “-sk at your school?”

Again with the forgetting things, Jonathan muses. “Yeah, yeah. Lay down on my bed.”

Sock lights up like a Christmas tree. “ _Your_ bed? Like the bed you sleep in?”

“That’s the only bed in here, so I’m gonna go out on a limb and say yeah,” Jonathan responds. “If you want, you can put on one of my hoodies, too. Might be warmer than whatever the fuck it is you’re wearing.”

Jonathan notes that Sock is positively _beaming_ , now, and he does slip one of Jonathan’s hoodies on (it’s way too big on him) and when his mind tries to tell him that Sock looks adorable in his clothes, not only does he dismiss the thought but he also scoffs at it. Sock hops onto Jonathan’s bed, way too energetic for someone that’s supposedly “sick.” Shaking his head, Jonathan walks to his bed and tugs the covers over Sock, all the way up to his chin. Sock opens his mouth, probably to complain, but Jonathan holds his hand up and says, “Don’t. Can you eat food?”

“Maybe? I thi-” _Achoo!_ “-nk. Why?”

Jonathan rolls his eyes. “Because I’m going to make you chicken noodle soup, that’s why.”

Sock shrugs carelessly, flopping back against the pillows. “Knock yourself out, but I can’t really assure you that I can actually eat it.”

Jonathan sighs for what he thinks might be the fourth time today, but this is around the usual time he starts to lose count. “I’ll make it anyway,” he says, and then he walks out of his bedroom and slams the door behind him. He’s pretty sure Sock yelled at him for it, but he’s too busy jogging down the stairs to pay much attention to it. He leans against the counter while the soup is in the microwave and sighs, rubbing a hand over his face.

“He better actually be sick,” Jonathan grumbles to himself. “Or so help me-” A loud sneeze from upstairs cuts him off mid-sentence, and the microwave beeps at the same time. He huffs like a petulant child and swipes the soup from the microwave, rifling around in the drawer for a spoon for a few minutes because he can’t remember the last time anyone did the dishes and he’s having a hard time finding one.

When he gets back upstairs, Sock is surprisingly exactly where he’d been when Jonathan had left, staring at the ceiling. “I’m shocked you didn’t get up and fuck shit up. Are you sick?” He jokes, but Sock doesn’t laugh.

“You aren’t funny,” he says, coughing. Jonathan notes he sounds worse than before. “You’re never funny, and just because I’m si-” _Achoo!_ “-ck, doesn’t mean you’re suddenly really funny to me. Also I just realized that I can’t eat anything, so that soup is pretty much useless.”

Jonathan sighs again. “I’ll eat the soup, god. Scooch over.”

“Why?” Sock whines. “I’m comfortable in this bed. _Alone_.”

“It’s my bed,” Jonathan fires back. “Scooch.”

“Ugh, fi-” _Achoo!_ “-ne.”

Sock wriggles over and pulls the corner of the blanket up. Jonathan clambers underneath the comforter, careful not to spill the soup everywhere. Jonathan can’t help but go still as a statue when Sock wiggles closer, curling into Jonathan’s chest and commanding, “Put yo-” _Achoo! “_ -ur arm around me.”

There’s an unmistakable heat that’s flooded Jonathan’s face, but he chooses to ignore it. “God, whatever. You’re acting like such a princess, you know that?”

He wraps his arm around Sock despite the insult.

After a few minutes pass silently, Jonathan assumes Sock has fallen asleep, until he hears the demon quietly go, “Hey, Jonathan?”

“Yeah, Sock?” He replies, setting the soup aside.

He doesn’t get a response with words. Instead, he gets a set of lips on his, and he blanches. Sock doesn’t pull back until Jonathan actually responds to the kiss, and once their lips are parted, Sock grins up at him and goes, “Ha-ha, now you’re gonna get a cold!”

Jonathan punches him in the arm.

Though he cringes, Sock says, “Totally worth it,” and cuddles into Jonathan’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> this probably sucked, but i am emotionally invested in both w2h and sockathan and it was only a matter of time until i wrote something for it.


End file.
